


Light My Candle

by LittleSixx



Series: Dramione Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, Ficlet, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: Astoria gifts Draco an Amortentia candle and Draco has a very inconvenient realization.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520621
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Light My Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble prompt at Dramione Fanfiction Writers. Prompt was "flame" and the maximum word count was 250.

The milky-white candle burned bright on the table. 

Draco watched the flame dance as he pondered his options. There was only one option, really. He had to end his relationship because of this goddamn candle. He could have remained ignorant, but Astoria had brought him the candle for those days when she was away.

She said, “I bought you this so you can always be thinking of me, even when you aren’t.”

Astoria was the best girlfriend Draco ever had. She was kind, understanding, and beautiful. An Amortentia candle was a sentimental and rare gift that Draco appreciated. It was a present given out of love. Except ...

The candle didn’t smell like her.

Depending on the moment, the candle smelled of either fresh parchment or the Hogwarts library. Neither of those triggered much and Draco assumed, for a moment, it was just a memory of their first kiss, which happened in the Invisibility Section. He smiled at the memory ...

Then the smell of coconuts nearly knocked Draco off his feet.

For years at Hogwarts he had sat near someone who used shampoo that smelled like coconuts. Draco ran into this person occasionally at parties, more often at the Ministry, and mostly at the little bookstore at the north end of Horizont Alley. Something he had always pushed to the back of his mind was suddenly right in front of his face.

The candle smelled like Hermione Granger.


End file.
